


Masquerade and Gwendolyn

by Masqueradenoir, SneaselXRiolu



Category: Interdimensional Convention Center
Genre: Aged up characters, Suicide mention, Worried masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradenoir/pseuds/Masqueradenoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: An RP story with SneaselXRiolu
Kudos: 1
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	Masquerade and Gwendolyn

Gwendolyn was walking down the hall of the ICC, keeping her head down. Her rage was palatable. After all-seeing a version of T.K.O. that looked so much like the father she loathed...

She went up the elevator to the roof area. Empty as she expected. It was not used for much. She approached near the edge to get a better view of the webs of the universe around the ICC. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Masquerade Noir.

Masquerade smiled at her. "Gwen honey, how are you doing?"

"Eh, not so great."

"What's wrong girl? you know you can talk to your fairy Godfather."

"You... I mean sure you give us presents but..." Gwen frowned. "I saw a guy that looked like my dad."

Masquerade nodded. "I understand why you're upset now. Hit it invisible band!" A song began to play, softly. A mysterious song that Gwen didn't know. " _You could use a buddy~ Don't you want a pal?_ " Masquerade pinched Gwen's cheeks as he cooed. " _Yes I do, yes I do!_ " He mimicked her voice. " _Girl, the way I see it, your daddy should be leaving and you should stick around_!" Masquerade twirled her away from the edge. " _So Gwendolyn don't end yourself, defend yourself! Daddy is the one you should maim! Together we'll exterminate, assassinate!_ "

"NO!" Gwen shouted. She didn't want to hurt her daddy, just her papa. Or father as she would put it when with others.

" _Go ahead and jump but that won't stop him! I could bring your daddy so much pain. All you got to do is say my name~_ "

"Say your name? Why?"

"So I can be at full power."

"Uh, okay... Masquerade Noir." 

Yet nothing seemed to change.

"All you gotta do is say my name three times."

"Masquerade Noir."

"Yes..."

"Masquerade Noir"

"Yes!"

"Masssqueeerrrraaade" Gwen was starting to draw it out.

"Yes! YES! This is going to be so good!"

"Nnnn...no."

"What?"

" _Yeah, you're nice, a stand up bro. I'll think about your offer, let you know. But I prefer my chances down below-_ " Gwen looked back over to the webs of the universe. Down there she could see her world. She could tell by the fact that Lynn, her older cousin was down there.

"Oh no you don't!" Masquerade Noir grabbed her and roughly dragged her back away from the edge. "If you get killed on my watch, the boss would destroy me."

Gwen hated the fact that she thought she would kill herself. There were still people that needed her. "Being young and female doesn't mean that I'm a fragile heart! It's just I'm a piranha living with sharks. Life sucks, but I wouldn't jump off." She stated.

Masquerade Noir took out a pokeball and let out a snivy. "Okay Reginald, come out and use Vine Whip to keep her from falling." The vines grabbed around her waist, digging in.

Gwendolyne glared, her salamander tail coming out and twitching. "Be a doll and just spare the lecture!" Her fiery aura surrounded her hands as she grabbed the vines, burning them.

"Sorry Gwen but you forced my hand." Masquerade Noir grabed Gwen in a bear hug. "You may not value your life but I do"

"Were you listening to a word that I said!? I value my life! I'm not stupidly just going to jump! When I said: 'down below,' I meant literally"

"W-we're on the roof and..." Masquerade Noir finally realized where they were. The lines of connected universes with little pockets. "Which part of the multi verse did you plan on landing in?"

"There. That's my home down there. Sometimes... I practice my superjump and land back down there. Sure, the ICC is cool and all but... my home is where my mommy and daddy are. At least... I think they're still there."

Masquerade Noir pursed his lips. "Also, have you met your grandfather? If you think your dad is bad he's a nightmare."

"MY DAD ISN'T THE PROBLEM! My father is the problem. As for my grandfathers... Garpa and Pop-Pop I don't think are the ones you're talking about."

"Professor Venomous obviously." Masquerade drawled out. "Do you know the shit he put your dad and your Aunt through?"

"I haven't had many interactions with Grandfather and Granddad."

"You know what? You and your brother call your relatives aside from your mom can get very confusing. Then again I suppose that's the case with all families"

Gwen huffed. "Well, we have two dads... two grandmas... five grandpas... All my aunts and uncles are on dad's side..."

"Most," Masquerade corrected "seeing as Enid and Rad are not actually related to K.O. . Those two are technically aunt and uncle by affection."

"Yup. But they're more Daddy's friends rather that Father's or Mommy's. Even if they were on the same team with Mommy."

"And technically you have at least one fairy Godfather and a Grand uncle in the forms of me and Mom friend"

"Yeah... but we don't really talk to Mommy's uncle. Especially after she..."

"What happened?"

"She gave us kisses goodbye. And we haven't seen her since. Father and Baxter... We're pretty sure she found out." Gwen wiped her eyes, trying to make sure tears weren't showing.

"Calm down, Gwen. Let's head down to the bakery and get you some cake."

"No cake right now... I just... I need to go to the arena. Maybe fighting my young father will help me."

"You know OCS can't participate in the Fight Club. If you need me to talk to or whatever, you know where to find me"

"Yeah yeah..."

"That is the second time I have heard that sentence today. The first was with your aunt who mind you you're a lot like."

"Which Aunt do you think I'm like?"

"Fink. To a lesser extent Enid and Shannon, and-to be honest-you're not like your mom at all in terms of personality."

"Yeah... Tristan's more like her. Father and... Father took me in and trained me, because I apparently had access to... Turbonisism."

"Talk about like father like son."

"Well, he wanted me to hone and control it, and he thought he could help control me if I... rampaged."

"That sounds like K.O., and to a lesser extent T.K.O. given how obsessed they used to be over having complete control over the other when they were your age."

"Well, Daddy and Father seem to get along better now. I think... I haven't seen daddy in a long time."

"You know he has an office here in the ICC I'm pretty sure his adult form is here too."

"I know there's therapist young daddy but... My daddy is sweet and goofy and... h-h-he lets me beat him in tickle fights and p-play videos... g-game." She let out a hiccup.

"Let's go talk with your parents. Specifically your father or Papa. I have a miniature version of a disease from the hanahaki AU that will definitely let you see him."

"So... I c-could see him? Really?"

"If my plan works. Just bring your father to the Blue Rose Bakery and we will see how well asker magic can help this situation. I think we should head downstairs"

"Okay..." The two did so, with Gwen excited at the aspect of seeing her daddy again.

* * *

"Where is your father? Papa..? Whoever. I need to know his location so I can teleport him here."

"He should be at home. In my universe. Time is standing still, currently, since we're-Tristan and myself-here."

"Okay, I will just snap my fingers and he will appear before us." Masquerade Noir snapped and suddenly T.K.O. landed with a thud just by the door. "Hello T.K.O., welcome to the Blue Rose Bakery. I'm sorry you may or may not like this but I am going to use this little device here to separate you and K.O. for the time being." Masquerade narrowed his eyes at the older man. "You know you really have turned into the mirror image of your father."

"What the grill are you talking about? Don't pull that shi...iiii...." He finally noticed his daughter. "Gwendolyn, who is this?"

"... ... His name is Masquerade Noir." Gwen mumbled.

"Okay, now come here to papa." T.K.O. crouched down.

She gulped but approached him. With a warm smile, he hugged her.

"Okay, I hope this works and if you're wondering T.K.O., I am essentially Gwendolyn's Fairy Godfather."

"I don't remember assigning you to protect Gwen. Her Godfather is Radicles. Her Godmother is Enid."

"Someone not familiar with the concept of a _Fairy_ Godparent."

"The only experience I have with magical creatures that aren't in Enid's family aren't exactly... pleasant."

"I am a being known as an asker and we are not inherently magical. Our power is-least is in part-influenced by this Dimension and an alternate version of the one you originated in."

"That still doesn't make me trust you. I'm taking my daughter back home." With that, T.K.O. managed to pick up his teenage daughter.

"Damn you are just like Venomous. Just as difficult."

"DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SNAKE! I am a wolf. I care for my pack. And I am taking my daughter. Home."

"I am just talking from experience with two different versions of your parents. At least one of which has tried to kill me."

T.K.O. took a step back, growling and setting Gwen down. "Get behind me." He told her.

"Okay..." Masquerade Noir took out his phone and snapped a quick photo of T.K.O. and K.O. .

T.K.O. felt a sudden pain from his head and he dropped Gwen. Letting out a cry, he was suddenly pushed back as his body split.

K.O. took in a few breaths as he managed to steady himself. "What happened...? Where am I...?" He says, disoriented.

"Daddy!" Gwen hugs him, the force sending him down to the ground.

"Hello K.O. . Would you like some cake? Why don't you take to take a seat I will go cut us a few slices from one of the cakes in the display case"

"Yeah, alright." K.O. managed to get Gwen off of him.

"... Alright." Gwen mumbled.

"No, I don't mind." K.O. smiled and cupped his daughter's face. "Look at you, you're so big..."

"Also, K.O. take this." Masquerade handed K.O. his Pow Card

"Wow, something to add to your collection, huh Gwen?"

"You still collect them too."

"Oh, so T.K.O. managed to keep that." K.O. glared at his turbonic half.

"Shut up." T.K.O. growled.

"I think I will get the security team to deal with you, T.K.O." Masquerade announced.

"Wh- I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" He shouted.

"You have threatened me and seeing as this is my bakery you're on _my_ property when I don't want you here. A tresspasser. _And_ if you haven't been paying attention, the only reason you are here is so that I could get your daughter her preferred parent back. Why were you surprised? He's your better half anyway.

T.K.O. growled, with electric aura beginning to crackle in the air around him. This person was really wanting to pick a fight with him. How dare he but into _his_ family matters. It was bad enough that Dendy's business trip was taking so long, but now this man thinks he can say what his family prefers!? He'd been there to protect them more than K.O. did. He was the one to pull back the veil of the Cult that was undermining POINT. "You better shut up right now."

Masquerade simply walked to his phone and called the #1 speeddial. "Can you help me with a problem? I separated a K.O. and a T.K.O. and the T.K.O. is getting violent.

"Ugh, I'm coming down." Sixer quickly arrived at the Blue Rose Bakery.

"Thanks boss. Sorry for the trouble."

"Hello T.K.O. ." Sixer greeted. But he wasn't able to get a word in. She pinched a bunch of nerves where the neck met the skull and T.K.O. collapsed.

Gwen winced, having flashbacks to her training with her two mentors.

"Gwen do you need anything?"

"Uh, maybe share some cake with my daddy?"

"Of course! Would you like the usual?"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to join us boss?"

"No thanks. Too much to do." Sixer walked out.

"Ok so what do we do about T.K.O.?" Masquerade wondered out loud.

"Let sleeping dogs lie." K.O. told him.

"Why was he supressing you?" Masquerade tilted his head.

"Because we both knew he was... I wanted to tell Dendy something he didn't want her to know."

"Was it that you were cheating on her or that he was bisexual?"

"Not in front of my daughter!" K.O. shouted.

"I already knew, dad." Gwen mumbled.

"... Oh sweetheart... Gwen... I'm so sorrey."

"She actually told me and a few other askers the story of walking in on T.K.O. and what was his name...?"

"Baxter." K.O. whispered. He turned to her. "Gwen, I never wanted that to happen."

"I will go ahead and cut us three big slices of cake." Masquerade quickly tried to change the subject by doing the job of getting the cake cut as fast as possible.

"Thanks Masque." Gwen smiles and leaned into her daddy.

"I will send you two home with the rest. I hope you like it. K.O. if you're wondering why I even have a Pow Card, it's because I am a part of a retelling of your story that is very different. And in that universe I wound up with the POW Card with the level of Pokeball because that was all the pow card company new about me was that I was a Pokemon trainer.

Gwne blinked. "And what about Tristan?"

"Tristan's here too?" K.O. looked to her.

Gwen nods.

"I'm not exactly sure where he is. I just happened to run into Gwendolyn on the roof very upset after running into an alternate version of T.K.O. ."

"He might be looking for me on the roof." Gwen mumbled.

The door bell rang and there was Gwen's twin, looking awestruck at his passed out papa.

"I guess I should get an extra slice of cake." Masquerade went back to cutting cake.

"Uh... why is papa passed out...?"

"Long story short, I separated your two fathers in two separate bodies and I had to call Sixer backup since your papa was trying to attack me for the whole interaction. Now sit down you three while I get an extra slice of cake." Masquerade cut out fourth slice out of the cake and sat down with the happy family. "Sorry again K.O., for dragging you into another dimension without your consent."

"You dragged T.K.O.- where is T.K.O.?"

The group looked to see him seemingly gone.

"He's got to be somewhere around the ICC. I will inform the security team." Masquerade Noir called the second number on speed dial. "Hello Undyne? We have a problem."

"Please describe the problem!" The fish lady couldn't hide her enthusiasm. A problem meant a rowdy customer. And a rowdy customer meant fighting. There weren't too many fights at the arena just yet..."

"You're familiar with Gwendolyn correct?"

"Not at all."

"What about that older T.K.O.?"

"Oh, that hero guy? Yeah he's like a really big teddy bear."

"Well I dragged the T.K.O. that is the father of Gwen and Tristan, and believe me he is in no way a teddy bear. Anyways I brought him here to bring their K.O. back and now T.K.O. has vanished."

"Alright, how tall is this T.K.O.?"

"Around 6 feet I believe"

"Alright, I'll contact the others and see if they spot him."

"Thank you, Undyne. I apologize for taking time out of your routine to deal with one of the problems I made."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll deal with it."

"Maybe we should find Papa." Tristan opts to say."

Tristan don't you have faith in the security team?"

Tristan blushed. "I... I haven't really interacted with them."

"If I teleported him back here, my life would most likely come to an end given how angry he was. And I have had too many interactions with the security team to not have faith in their ability to do their jobs. When they catch him I don't know where they will bring him and if they bring him back here I have faith in your dad to be able to suppress him.

"...hopefully." Tristan mumbled.

Gwen hid fear behind her mask, hearing her own violent voice roar at Masquerade for even thinking of the notion. If that was the way Papa was acting, how long would it take without him to make them suppress her turbonic form?

"The security team will most likely inform and me when he is captured."

"Okay." Tristan nodded.

"What do you think of the cake K.O.?"

"Pretty good. I can see why this is my daughter's favorite flavor still." With a few crumbs and frosting still on his lips, he pressed a raspberry into Gwen's cheek.

"Ack! No! Daddy! Stop!" Gwen protested.

"I'm just happy to see you both again." He smiled.

Masquerade smiled, but then a question popped into his head. "Out of curiosity, how much of me and T.K.O.'s conversation did you hear?"

K.O. frowned. "To be honest, I haven't been really active in the brain. T.K.O. ... put me into the subconcious."

"Well are you familiar with the concept of a fairy godmother? A part of our interaction that I was curious if you remembered was the part where I refer to myself as Gwendolyn's Fairy Godfather."

"Dendy might've been. Her eyes would light up and she read the kids stories when I was away doing an assessment for POINT." He sighed wistfully. "Is she here too?"

"Not the Dendy you are married to. The only one here as far as I know is the one that is part of the Ladies Science Club and the Computer Club. But that's a version of her that is still a child. As for your wife, I could try to summon her like I did with you and T.K.O. .

"... Damn..." K.O. rubbed his eyes. "I don't want to stress her out. She's probably on a business trip if she wasn't with the kids."

"According to Gwendolyn she left some time ago. And it seems to have lasted longer than usual."

"Wh...what...?"

"I am not sure of the full story, as you can probably guess. I do not have all the answers but the boss might let me get something from my office."

"Oh, uh, alright?"

Masquerade went to his office/apartment in the back. From his treasure box, he grabbed the magic mirror from Beauty and the Beast. He went back to the family with the mirror presented to them, "Just ask it to show you something or someone."

K.O. gulped dryly. What was his wife doing? Was she still even his wife? Did she cheat too? Where was she? Who was she with? "Please... show me Dendy..." The mirror lit up and there she was. Seemingly at a hotel room with two beds. With her seemed to be Clockwork, the two sharing a pizza.

"I wonder what's going on there?" Masquerade seemed very confused. "Let me connect my phone to the mirror and we can use it to call them."

"But... would she even pick up?"

"I don't know. I can't say. I don't know her very well... but I can disguise my number to make it seem like it's MomFriendWarlock calling her."

"What's a MomFriendWarlock?"

As Masquerade Noir dialed Dendy's number, he spoke. "In the universe I mentioned earlier he is her uncle."

"I didn't know that Pavel or Pepelina had siblings..."

"No, more like... you and Enid and Rad."

"Oh..."

"I just... I don't know if I can go back." Clockwork on the mirror sighed.

"You took Christopher. Isn't he the kid who's NOT related to you?" Dendy pointed out.  
"This is very complicated situation."

"Bax and TKO... they had a kid together...? Oh my--"

The phone rang, and in real time Dendy's phone started to ring. "One of our disposable phones are ringing? How could that...?"

"Well, don't answer it!" Clockwork tells her.

"Clockwork might know what I'm up to..."

When the phone stopped ringing, Clockwork looked to the child he had taken.

K.O. frowned and tears began to form. "Maybe... Baxter and I... weren't the best to him when we were a part of POINT Honors Students..."

"Dad, you were a bully?" Tristan asks with disbelief.

"Yes, Tristan... I was a bully..."

"That is something I do not want to touch!" Masquerade cut in.

"Try calling her again, please?"

"N- Wh- I wanna touch it!" Tristan tells him.

Gwen began to giggle

"Wait. I didn't mean like that.

"I will I can also try sending and ask through the connection."

"Try it."

Masquerade sent an ask to Dendy and Clockwork: Dendy, please pickup the phone.


End file.
